Strength
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers. Short ficlet. Slightly alternate take on 3x3. What if the 118 had arrived at the VA hospital earlier? What if it was Bobby who saw Athena and not Eddie?Even the strong have their days were they need someone. Trick was knowing when and how to step in.


Title: Strength

author: Cindy Ryan

spoilers: all especially 3x3

Marrying fire captain Bobby Nash had been one of the smartest things LAPD Sgt Athena Grant ever did. She was especially grateful for it that night. Athena latched onto Bobby's voice before she even really saw him. They were both in the crowded parking lot entry way of the once closed VA hospital. Athena hadn't realized how much she needed him until that moment when she heard him say her name.

"Athena!"Bobby called from behind her.

Athena half turned still keeping her gaze on the firefighter she'd rescued. The man she'd amputated his arm. The man who's blood covered her hands. Athena heard the fear and panic in her husband's voice. Knew how she must look. Knew she had a dazed expression, and slightly wobbly stance. Athena felt his comforting presence before she could even turn to face him. Strong familiar hands gripped her shoulders whirling her around.

"How bad?"Bobby bit out as he frantically scanned for a wound. "Where? Can we get help over here?!"

"Not mine."Athena said finally managing to get a word in.

"Thank God."Bobby exclaimed as he drew Athena into a bear hug pulling her off her feet and out of foot traffic.

Athena collapsed against him. His familiar form, aftershave was her undoing. She felt a sob crawl up her throat and tried to stop it. There was no time for emotion now. Even among the chaos her husband heard it.

"I've got you, sweetheart."Bobby whispered against Athena's right ear. "I've got you; it's over."

"Kitchen shears."Athena choked out after a moment her gaze still on her husband's chest. "I had to cut his arm off with freaking kitchen shears. He was caught under a car on a pile of rubble."

"He's lucky you found him."Bobby soothed.

Athena allowed herself another thirty seconds of her husband's embrace. Slowly she felt her feet touch the ground as Bobby reluctantly released her. Athena raised her hands to wipe her face free of tears but Bobby caught her wrists before she could.

"Let's get you cleaned up."Bobby suggested gently as he tugged her towards the shelter. 

* * *

Bobby watched as Athena used a sink behind a curtained area a few feet from the door. He saw the blood go down the drain and swallowed hard. He knew some day it could be her blood. That day wasn't today. He was more grateful than he could put into words.

After all the destroyed families he'd seen that day Bobby was standing here with his wife. Bobby would never forget what happened in Minnesota. He'd live with that every day and take it to his grave. He had tried to make peace with it and he wasn't sure if that would ever be possible. The happiness with Athena's family Bobby treasured every day. Days like today it healed his soul a bit more.

Athena tried to hide it but Bobby saw her hands shake as she dried them on a paper towel. She was one of the strongest women he'd ever met. Even the strong have their days were they need someone. Trick was knowing when and how to step in. Bobby did that now as Athena threw away the paper towel. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I know we need to get back out there."Bobby said softly. "And we will."

Athena nodded and Bobby leaned in and kissed her. It lasted several minutes before he stepped back and rested his forehead against hers as he dropped his hands to his wife's waist drawing her close.

"Scared the hell out of me when I thought you were hurt."Bobby commented his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you and I'm so grateful for what we have and our family."

"Love you too."Athena responded quietly. "I can't wait to get home and hug those kids and you. We are so lucky."

"Yes we are."Bobby agreed.

He kissed her once more before they broke apart. They headed back outside and went back to doing what they loved. Helping others and the city they called home.

end


End file.
